


Look into my eyes and I’ll own you.

by DreamVoidCai



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Demon/Human, Edd is a shortie in this, Eddsworld Alernate universe, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied Past Relationships, Incubus Tom, M/M, Smut, So much flirting, Supernatural Elements, Tom/edd - Freeform, Top Tom, bottom edd, he is an incubus, honestly I’m just writing this for myself, human Edd, i like top Tom, pinning, slight angst, their will be pinning, this is after the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamVoidCai/pseuds/DreamVoidCai
Summary: Tom and Edd had been together ever since they were little, they’ve been  together to see their best and worst moments. After the betrayal of their once close friend Tord, Edd and Tom once again take to living witho one another while factoring out Matt who had taken an entire apartment space just to a self worship shrine. However now that they are more close in living arrangements Edd sees a side of his dark eyed friend he had never seen before. Tom isn’t scared to admit it however he does wish he could have avoided it when he tells Edd about where he actually went on his ‘trips to get a drink’. Being friends with an Incubus is startling but he’s still the same Tom he knew and loved right? Now Edd has a valid excuse as to why he has strange feelings for his ‘friend’ but is it really?





	Look into my eyes and I’ll own you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd reflects upon his past and the things that have come to pass, while he also grows suspicious of his roommates outings.

Ever since he was young Edd has loved the sound of rain, he didn’t really know what about it appealed to him, he just knew it soothes him. Even on a bland day like this where he had no work to do, no chores that demanded action, not even Ringo could be bothered to move from his side, snuggled in a gigantic brown blanket with yellow leaves to decorate it, on the worn down green couch facing the tv. He hadn’t bothered to change out of his pjs which was nothing more then grey sweats and a white shirt with ‘Smeg Head’ written in bold green letters. It was a day made to be lazy on.

He lazily flipped through channels, never staying on one for more than two minutes before he deemed it boring and moved to the next channel. Nothing good was on really, the only slightly watchable show on being Doctor Why, which he really wasn’t in the mood for right now to even make jabs at the terrible plot, at least not without his equally critical roommate. He shifted his gaze from the tv to the door, as if just staring at it would make his roommate miraculously appear. Tom had been strangely more scare recently, sometimes he would go out at night and not return until mid afternoon the next day. Perhaps this wasn’t any different at all though, maybe back when he had a house he just hadn’t noticed Toms disappearance as much because he had another roommate to focus on. 

His heart stung at the bittersweet memories. He missed his old house that had years of memories soaked into its walls, little dents and holes that all had stories to them, he even missed the awful pictures of him and everyone in high school until recently that had lined the hallway. Those pictures of him, Matt, Tom and... Edd clenched the remote tightly in his hand reliving the the even from three months ago. The giant robot, Johns death, and Tords return. He mushed his face into the couch pillow, unwillingly remembering his old roommate and once, his boyfriend. He hated how he had been so broken up when the devil haired Norwegian had left to chase his ‘dream’ only to return under the guise of wanting to move back in. He should’ve questioned the arrival more when an old number popped up on his phone screen, he should have suspected something when he so eagerly wanted to return, perhaps if he had then things would have been different. 

But he didn’t. He didn’t even consider the possibility of Tord having ulterior motives when the man had turned up inside the house. He had been blinded by his feelings and the affection, the trust he held for Tord and he suffered for it. Not only him but his friends and neighbor, if he could have just insisted that Tord stay with the shopping perhaps he could have avoided his friends being hurt, his neighbor dying, his house being blown to bits and piles of smoking ash. Perhaps he could have saved himself from the utter heartbreak his betrayal brought. But how could he have known?

He scrunched his nose and shut his eyes, he refused to let the moisture in his eyes fill and spill from his eyes, he refused to cry over that lying son a bitch when he had done so much. He had cried enough over losing his home. He hated crying, he didn’t want to cry anymore but the faucets behind his eyes filled and he furiously wiped the tears that spilled, he didn’t understand why he was crying. It’s over, it happened. His home is gone, his neighbors are gone, and Tord is... Tord is dead. He sobbed quietly even though he was the only one in the apartment, he felt weak when he cries. He had to take a second to breath before he could get his wits back together, just in time too, for he heard the door locks click and In came Tom, his void eyed roommate.

He had to refrain from giving some kind of smart remark about how the man looked like shit because he knew that would just get Tom to drink more out of spite. His nose scrunched not only at the smell of alcohol that hung heavy around him but the fact his neck looked swollen, red around the corner. 

“Tom.” He started which didn’t even get him much more than a glance back, he was clearly hungover. “This is getting out of hand, where are you going all the time?” He asks his best friend who he had chosen to roommate with allowing Matt to... well to let Matt do Matt things. Tom seemed to think for a second before he let out a sigh, Edd reeled at the overwhelming stench of Smirnoff and other drinks. 

“I dunno Edd where do you think I’ve been?” Tom, ever the sarcastic prick, replied in a monotone voice. He didn’t appreciate his attitude, but it’s something he’s lived with so it didn’t have the same sting it would have for any other person. 

“The pub... but you can’t have been there all this time, I know the nearest one closes around midnight and the 24/7 bar is halfway across town.” He snaps back however his eyes softened seeing Tom rub his head clearly in pain from the experience. He had been trying to get Tom to lighten up on the booze and other ghastly things he put in his body but had very little luck in succeeding, Tom only ever seemed to take his words into consideration but only when they had the house. Now it was much worse. “Tom I just don’t want you to...” His words trailed off as he left his blanket cocoon, the closer he got to Tom the more he noticed the blemishes on his skin. “Tom is that a bite mark?” He asks but he answered his own question when he tugged his blue hoodie and saw a startling array of scratches red and black on his skin. 

Tom whirled around smacking the Brit’s hand away harshly, his eyes narrowed in a glare that surprised Edd, he didn’t understand why was Tom acting out like this? “Don’t Edd.” That’s all he gets as Tom ends the conversation and stalks away to his room, and Edd was left standing there in bewilderment. Why was his best friend since high school suddenly act out like this? He’s not new to his drinking but the late outings, the obvious marks on Tom and now he was keeping secrets from him? They never kept secrets... at least until now. He frowns deeply. What was going on with him?  
—————————————-  
Tom slid down the smooth surface of his door having just snapped at one of the very few people he actually gives to shits about, running his fingers through his spiky hair he sighs. He didn’t want to yell or snap at his friend but he never wanted to have Edd get roped into his problems. He refused to drag his best friend down with him on this shit show, if he found out what he was doing... what he is... he fears he’d lose Edd forever. He takes a second before he rises to his feet, removing his hoodie and his black jeans that stunk of Smirnoff and other gross things. In the bathroom he glared into the black eyes that stared back at him, only showing any kind of color was the reddish purple glowing orb hovering in the darkness. His tongue swiped against his sharp canines as he grips the sides of the white porcelain sink. 

Sometimes he forgot, he forgot especially when he spent his time with Edd, that he was nothing more than a disgusting monster that needed to screw others just so he could survive. Being an Incubi was a living hell, a hell he would never share with anyone, not even his best friend, especially not his best friend. He would never tell him and try take advantage of their friendship to feed off him, Edds to good for that, he’s to special to him. “He’s right about me looking like shit.” He mutters to his reflection before he strips out of the remains of his clothing to hop in the shower. The hot water soothes his skin as it beat against his back, he was lost deep in thought as his mind was stuck on his cola roommate, unaware of the steam that rose around the slippery tile that lined the shower walls. 

He knew if he told his cola obsessed friend about his nature Edd would offer to help him in any way he can and that was something he could not do. Yes he could fuck almost anything that moved without hesitation but there was no emotion to that it was only lust and food, Edd was more than some quickie in a bathroom stall. Sure he had found himself thinking about how easy it would be to sleep with Edd and never worry about hunting or about company but he banished the thought. He closed his eyes silently wishing things could be like before, maybe not everything just enough where he wouldn’t be tempted by his instincts.

The raw monster side of him cared only about its needs and it pointed out that Edd was alone and vulnerable, and he could easily seduce him into becoming his back up supply. He buried down that horrid side, with alcohol and willpower, but it was getting much more difficult to find people, he didn’t see anyone more than once so he could easily leave them when his hunger was sated. He sighs feeling the water go cold, which was good for him as it stopped his body from heating up. He stepped out, looking at himself once again before he went to put on some clothes and get some much needed sleep, praying that he would not enter Edds dreams again where his loyalty and his hunger would be tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so lazy and I’m so sorry about that.


End file.
